An Ode to My Duckie
by The Great Magician Thaddeus
Summary: A new, out of the ordinary girl is hired at the cafe Sesshoumaru Taishou is currently employed at. How will he deal with the chaos to ensue? Oh Hiatus! Gomen minna-san.
1. The Talking, Dancing Oddity

**Chapter One **

It was more of an understatement when you say that One Sesshoumaru Taishou was rather surprised to see a new employee at the cafe he was currently working at. Not really about the fact that she was young, she was pretty and she was currently talking to a wall, but more along the lines, of "How did you get hired?" Unfortunately for our poor boy he happened to say this aloud and without noticing he had, he had strangely received a reply.

"HA!!!" the strange girl hopped up and down in hardly contained excitement, and a large ridiculous smile spread across her face. Still pointing and hopping up and down, the strange new employee replied with much vigor "I knew you could talk to me!"

And all Sesshoumaru could do was reply tad bit shocked "I'm sorry?"

If it were not for that fact this girl was already strange enough Sesshoumaru would have demanded that she leave the cafe and discontinue to make a fool of herself, but alas she was wearing a uniform and everything so what could he do but listen.

"I knew you could speak, no one ever believed me but NOW I have solid proof! I knew there was always a reason as to why you never responded, I could just never figure out what, but now I have, and do you want to know my glorious theory? Well of course so here we go!

"All walls but this one are amazingly shy and prefer to listen like owls do, but you my good friend the wall happens to be a not as shy as the rest type of wall and have hence forth decided you would very much like to talk me!" The petite women gave herself a small hug and smiled in triumph as if she had just discovered the truth about one of the worlds greatest mysteries.

And if anyone had not been around to witness this entire skit, they might have truly believed her, but unfortunately the moment was lost when a feminine voice sounded in front of him.

"Kagome I thought I told you that walls don't talk. Only you." walking up to Kagome Sango grabbed her by the shoulders , turned her around and made it appear as if she was truly trying to instruct this crazy girl about her job.

Unfortunately, and I seem to be saying that quite a lot, the strange being that is Kagome decided it would be a good time to burst into song. Twirling around and around in the middle of the cafe holding dear Sango by both hands. And much to the strange and utter mass of standing confusion that was Sesshoumaru, Sango was singing too.

Starting it off, the strange girl let go of Sango'' hands and smiled,

"You came to me, in seamless sleep

slipped right in behind my eye

one the back of my mind we swam a sea

of pretty sights and chandelier skies

I swore I could feel you breath

it was all so real to me"

Smiling again Kagome twirled again and Sango picked up.

"The light had slipped through the window!  
The morning ripped you away Oooh!"

And then together they continued,

"Don't wake me up

I am still dreaming

The stories undone

ravel at the seams

Don't wake me up

death is misleading

and when I fall asleep

sleep with your ghost"

The two girls continued along like this for quite some time before reaching a supposed end, and the entire cafe burst into applause. Smiling sheepishly to herself Kagome blushed overwhelmed by the amount of attention she received before quietly slipping away to the back of the kitchen.

"Sango, my shifts over, so I'm gonna go and head home to my new apartment and unpack.." Kagome was sitting on one of the counters in the back of the kitchen where the supposed "break area" was located.

"Yeah, okay, call me and let me know if you need anything, kay?" For some strange reason this Kagome person and Sango seem to be really close, what in the world was going on here? "Alright, well I'll see ya later than!!"

"Bye Kagome!!!" Sesshoumaru saw Sango wave after Kagome before kicking her feet out and hopping off the counter, like her counterpart had recently done. Walking up to her with a confused expression on his face Sesshoumaru asked "Who is she?" Looking a little taken aback by his sudden question Sango answered dumbfounded "Who was who?"

"That woman you were just with." Sesshoumaru was growing a little frustrated with all that was going on and took on an annoyed tone, "That girl that you were singing with, and the one who talked to walls, and the one that you so casually talked to even though I've never seen her in a day of my life!" Sesshoumaru gave Sango a somewhat menacing glare but all that he could muster was a I-hate-you-for-leaving-me-in-the-dark type-of-look.

Finally catching on Sango lit up like light bulb "OH!!! Yeah that's Kagome, me and her were homies in high school and college," Sango threw up a gang sign and pounded her chest twice for good measure with her right hand, "and when I stayed in Japan and she went to America, I told her that if she wanted to I could help her get a job here, if she ever thought about it." Sango gave him this look like DUH.

Deciding that he no longer wished to participate in this conversation Sesshoumaru just walked off to go see what new costumer might possibly need his attention.

Today just was not his day...


	2. The Ultimate Orang Impending Doom

Kagome was no stranger to awkward situations.

In fact by now she could name some of the MOST awkward situations that some one would ever have to live through and be completely unfazed.

Some of theses include:

Walking in on her sister and best friend and longtime crush having sex in HER room.

Sango and their high school counselor Miroku, pants down in the janitorial closet.

And her brother putting on the clothes of his crush in his room.

If it were anyone else they probably would've been mortified, traumatized and sitting in a loony bin right about now.

But seeing as how our dear kagome was still alive and ...not... traumatized, we can all sleep easy knowing that she won't kill over one day whispering, "It's all gonna go away...", over and over again as she rocked back and forth.

Moving on.

Kagome had been simply minding her own business painting her walls and adding her own "artistic flare" to her home, when her ex, Houjo, showed up.

And when you put those two in a room things literally spell out, D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R. Kagome of course had most definitely not been battle ready or mentally stable when he showed up at her apartment, one Saturday morning, with bright red roses.

The conversation had started simple enough, Kagome painting the ceiling a nice shade of orange, standing a top a ladder with a bucket of bright orange paint in one hand and a brush in the other.

Houjo upon seeing the front door wide open had stopped in the doorway and asked politely, "Um, is this the Higurashi residence?" His face was a little uncertain, and he seemed pretty cautious of his surroundings.

Kagome, being the ever polite person that she is, replied cheerfully, "Yes it is, might I ask who is asking?" Kagome still blissfully unaware, was in the process of stepping down from the ladder when her foot caught and she unceremoniously went crashing to the floor with a yelp eyes wide and covered in orange paint.

And Houjo, being the polite and oddly too kind person that he was, rushed to her side to help her up, thrusting his bouquet of roses to the floor and ran towards her.

And instead of being any type of assistance, he wound up slipping on a nice large puddle of orange paint and came crashing down grabbing on to Kagome's now bright orange hair, and bringing her down with him.

Yelping once more, Kagome landed in a heap with her ex and now extremely unwanted guest.

And enter Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru had been doing much the same as Kagome had before this whole ordeal had begun. Just now coming back from work, he was in the process of unlocking his front door, foot halfway through, before he caught sight of Houjo yanking Kagome down by her hair. And he being the ever generous and friendly neighbor that he was quickly rushed over to see what was the problem.

Kagome quickly catching sight of him, bolted out the front door, and behind him, hiding her face behind his very large and god sent jacket.

Caught by surprise, Sesshoumaru peeked at the figure behind him who in turn stared up at him with huge owl eyes that just seemed to scream for help.

Still not quite catching on he looked from Kagome to the man who was now covered in orange and residing in the middle of a huge orange mess that was presumably the living room.

And suddenly he caught on. He looked at the figure behind him who was now clutching on to his jacket and continued to stare at him with amazingly huge eyes, which he thought only possible to achieve in those animes that his brother seemed to be so fond of.

So he did what anyone else would do if they were pretending to be in any type of romantic relationship with their neighbor to help get rid of their ex; Sesshoumaru moved Kagome off to his side and snaked his arm around her amazingly tiny waist..

Trying to make his act look believable, Sesshoumaru gave Houjo a menacing glare, and stood firmly in the doorway. Houjo blinked a couple of times before taking in the entire situation. Drawing himself up to his full height, which in comparison to Sesshoumaru, 6'1 seemed pretty measly.

Sesshoumaru just stood there glaring, and unfortunately Houjo was either too dense or too stupid to realize that that look promised ultimate death and impending doom.

Houjo crossed his arms, "Who the hell is he!" he all but shouted. And when Kagome didn't answer he continued on in a similar fashion. "What are you deaf! I asked you a question bitch!"

Sesshoumarus's eyes became slits, and his shoulders grew tense. But Houjo just kept going, "No wonder I left you for your little whore of a friend Yura, she at least had the brains to answer me when I asked her a question! To bad all I wanted from her was to be her first."

Houjo gave Kagome a smug smirk as if he just won something from the slot machine of GOD. "And you know what the entire time I was with you, I would spend every night at her house, listening to her scream my name a million times over."

Sesshoumaru, recognized Kagome as the girl from the cafe he worked at, and he understood that he barely knew a thing about her aside form the fact that her ex boyfriend was a complete ass ten times over, but he'd be damned if his upbringing allowed him to just let a woman take this kind of abuse. 

So while Houjo was still going on and on about how he repeatedly "humiliated" Kagome and how she was too scared to let anyone get into her pants, Sesshoumaru walked up and punched Houjo square in the face.

Too busy to continue ranting, due to him now screaming in pain and crumbling to the ground and gripping his nose, Houjo was unaware of the fact that he was now choking because one very tall very handsome man with long silvery hair, was dragging him by the collar to the front of the building.

Dumping him in a nice little heap in the middle of the sidewalk, Sesshoumaru gave him one last disgusted glance before walking off to go assist his new co-worker and now, new neighbor.

Kagome had sat, or stood, completely dumbfounded by the entire thing. Her jaw had gone slack, and was now hanging open for the world to see.

"If you leave your mouth open like that you might catch a fly."

Kagome quickly re-hinged her jaw, and squabbled around for her composure before turning around to thank her savior. Standing at a nice 6'4 her neighbor was incredibly good looking. And slightly familiar to the mind. She could have sworn she had seen someone who looked like him on the news.

Pushing that thought aside Kagome tried her best not to stare, giving a small smile of thanks, Kagome gesture into the inside of her apartment. "Umm, would you like to come inside?" Kagome said a little hesitantly.

Looking at the orange paint dripping from her hair, and her grateful smile, Sesshoumaru gave aslight inclination of his head, as an answer.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, before following Sesshoumaru into her home. She directed him to her not orange covered kitchen, before leaving to go and take a quick shower.

Sesshoumaru sat in a pleasantly bright kitchen. The walls varied between a spring green, and a nice sky blue. The top of the walls, a daisy yellow with nice white fluffy clouds painted on.

Obviously this girl was creative, and enjoyed painting.

If Sesshoumaru was wondering why she was using orange paint for her living room, he no longer questioned her motives, because she obviously had a plan. Her house seemed to be relatively simple, full of space, but had the appearance of being full. 

Apparently this girl didn't like to feel cluttered.

Sesshoumaru sat at on one of the barstools provided, slowly turning himself and taking in everything. Stopping short, his gaze lingered on the acoustic guitar propped up in the back..

Apparently this girl was an artist in more than one context.

Or perhaps it was for someone else, a boyfriend maybe...nahh.

Thinking back on the whole issue with that Houjo fellow, Sesshoumaru seriously doubted that that girl would be getting into any type of relationship, anytime soon.

His thoughts were interrupted by a figure standing in the doorway.

Sesshoumaru looked up to find Sango staring there taking in everything, much the same as he did.

Shifting her glance to stare at Sesshoumaru, an amused smile plastered onto her face.

"So what happened in here? The living room is a disaster." Sesshoumaru could tell that Sango had a pretty good idea, especially since she was now holding the long forgotten bouquet of roses.

"There was a slight problem, and I was inevitably dragged into it."

Sesshoumaru could tell that Sango knew there was more to it than that...

"Oh, really?" Sango gave a suspicious glance to the living room, covered in orange, before raising one delicate eyebrow.

"Yes, really." Sesshoumaru said curtly. He was a little agitated with her prying and was trying to keep her out of his hair.

Sango looked like she was about to continue, until Kagome interrupted, happily exclaiming, "Sango!" Before rushing over and tackling Sango into a big hug. All the while screaming, "GLOMP!"

Only slightly amused, just slightly; cause we would hate see the proud and mighty Sesshoumaru 'amused', Sesshoumaru sat through the whole thing before wondering why he was still there.

And with that that thought he stood up abruptly, interrupting Kagome and her peals of laughter, and began to head for the front door.

Looking up, Kagome was slightly confused before realizing that she had forgotten that she had had another guest in the house.

Before she could say anything, Sesshoumaru replied in a clipped tone, "Thank you for inviting me into your home, but I must be on my way now."

And on that note, he began to head for the door until someone shouted, "Wait!" Turning slightly on his heel, he brought his gaze onto Kagome, who stared at him gratefully.

But his only real inclination that he was listening was the slight raise of his delicately shaped eyebrow. Blushing a little, Kagome said, "Thank you...for today I mean." She began to turn a nice shade of pink, "You really helped me out."

He gave a slight nod, and left with a tiny smile on his face, carefully making his way out, so as not to step into any puddles of Orange Paint.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking around at her living room, and then at Sango, Kagome knew she was in for it.

Backing up a little, and as nonchalantly as she could, Kagome tried to ease her way out of Sango's line of vision, hoping to evade any questions that she might feel the need to ask. Smirking evilly, Sango knew what Kagome was trying to do, and she knew there was not a snowflakes chance in hell she was going to let her get away.

Tackling Kagome to the ground, Sango inflicted upon Kagome the worst form of torture there was... she tickled her.

Screaming in laughter, Kagome tried desperately to get Sango off of her, only to fail and end up begging for mercy. Hair sprawled out around her, Kagome gave in and answered every last one of Sango's' questions.

After about an hour later and a couple, "OH MY GOD'S" from Sango, Kagome waved bye to her friend, before heading back up the stairs and into her apartment.

Walking into the living room, Kagome surveyed the area, taking notice of thenow orange speckled roses lying on the counter. Sighing tiredly to herself Kagome set the roses in a pretty vase on the counter, and left to go see what she could salvage of the orange paint.



Yeah so I hope this chapter was long enough to suit everyone's 

Fanfiction needs, because if you're anything like me, you like really long chapters. Um I forgot to mention in the last chapter that i do not own Inuyasha, so here it is,

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the song by The Hush Sound, or the band itself.

So yeah there ya have it folks, my disclaimer. Oh and major props to samminthemorning, she's ma beta, and ma home skillet in real life. I love her with every bit of ma heart. And please, go check out her story it's a Harry potter thing if any of you are into that. Oh and please review, it makes my world go round, especially now since I'm stressed out. 


	3. Dancing in the Rain

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Sesshoumaru had always lived with the notion, that it was not his place to butt into other peoples business. It was less out of respect but more just because he felt that he was above doing such things. Those were things that often tended to be the cause for awkward situations, and well drama within a workplace or housing facility.

And it was because of this idea, that Sesshoumaru found himself trying to stay away from the enigma that was his next door neighbor and well, co-worker. He would go out of his way to avoid her, taking different shifts, staying out of his house.

Not that he had much of a choice really, his father had been in constant demand as of late and Sesshoumaru just couldn't seem to catch a break with his father around. So when Sesshoumaru was able to come home, kick off his shoes, and drink a nice relaxing cup of jasmine tea, He often found his thoughts wandering to the strange girl who he tried so hard to avoid.

Of course there was that one incident with her Ex boyfriend, and Sesshoumaru simply chalked it up to being a good neighbor. Anyone else in their right mind would have done something like that. But that wasn't the only occasion, of course he didn't get himself involved, but he often found himself stopping to watch.

Kagome caught people's attention no matter what she was doing. Example One: A few weeks after Kagome had been employed at the cafe it had rained for a week straight. And during her breaks or the end of the day the strange slip of a woman would run outside, dragging Sango behind her, and she would dance in the rain. Making it a point to splash in each and every last puddle she could find.

Not that that was to hard, seeing as how it had practically flooded out there. But anyways, not only had she demonstrated that she thought no better than a 4 year old, but she managed to con a few of the costumers to come outside and join her.

And after everyone was thoroughly soaked to the bone, bright eyed smiles and shivering, they would all come trudging back into the cafe. Leaving a trail of water in their wake.

How could anyone take a girl like that so seriously? Sesshoumaru could only shake his head and get on with his day.

Moving on.

Example Two: The girl always left her front door open. aside from when she wasn't home, her door was always open. And not in that "I'm always here to listen to you", but literally as in her door was _always_open.

This girl was practically inviting people, random strangers to come waltzing into her apartment. Rapists, thieves, murderers, has this girl not heard of _any_ of them. I mean sure you couldn't get into the apartment building unless you had key, but I mean _come on_, there are other means of getting inside.

But it wasn't his problem, she was not his responsibility, and Sesshoumaru often wondered why he even cared.

Example Three: She would burst into song. Now sure that doesn't seem all that bad, but when you might say something, she'll immediately just _explode_ into some song. Of course one might wonder why that is just so strange, and Sesshoumaru had to stop and think about it.

Imagine you were there first thing in the morning, and right as your coffee or order was about to be placed in front of you, your waitress just burst into song.

Sesshoumaru laughed quietly to himself, as he continued his trek to the apartment.

The girl really was just something else. And he couldn't help but feel bad for the parents that had to raise her. A loud ring pierced air, immediately halting any previous thoughts. Looking around in his pockets Sesshoumaru picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

Ahh, Sesshoumaru my dear boy, I just wanted to let you know that-"

"What do you want Father?" Sesshoumaru glared at his fingernails, and continued walking.

"Well I was getting to that before Mr. Grumpy came over and interrupted me." Sesshoumaru glared a little harder.

"Well then get on with it, I do have things to do you know." Sesshoumaru ignored the woman in front of him, trying to walk surreptitiously in front f him, and continued to walk.

"Well your brother is going to be back into town, and he's moving into an apartment, next to you. I already bought out the building, and decided that I'd just offer someone else a nicer place so that Inuyasha may be closer to you. I need you to keep an eye on him, you know, play big brother, and keep him out of trouble."

Looking in disbelief at his phone, Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to throw it into the street. Instead Sesshoumaru replied, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am dear boy, why would I joke about something like that? Well anyways the other reason for calling is that I want to talk to you about coming back to the company, I'll meet you at the cafe you're currently employed at." Sesshoumaru sighed internally, having predicted that this would happen.."I'll meet you there at lunch, don't be late."

"I won't, you know I hate to be anything but on time."

"Well then ja ne!" And Sesshoumaru hung up the phone before his father could say anything else.

Sighing to himself, Sesshoumaru rounded the corner, to his apartment complex. stooping when he say Kagome in the air, and his Brother Inuyasha.

hey every one, Im sorry this chapter is so short, but i just wanted to get it out there, and i felt bad for not updating. so i dragged my lazy butt away from other fan fiction, and instead wrote my own.

tell me what ya thinks. I know there are people out there reading my story, but I NEED reviews people, thats an authors motivation!

Umm disclaimer: nope don't own nothing except my own ideas.

Anyways, major props to **samminthemorning**, for she is my beta and all around coolio person. And Umm, I will work on chapter four shortly. And that's partly the reason why i left this chapter so short.

**Sweet Rain Fox:** _thanks i really appreciate it!_

**Eternal fire1**: _Thanks for reviewing my story, I really appreciate it, and yes I know sesshoumaru is a little ooc, but im working on it. He'll get into character shortly. I just wanted to make sue that I stuck them in a situation that really made him start thinking about her._

**Theblackangels: **_haha_

**samminthemorning:** _Thanks for the review, and yes i know you love the story, you're just lucky cuz you get first dibs on every new chapter!_

thanks to everyone else who added me to their favorites or alert list, I really appreciate your support.


	4. Banana Creme Pie

Chapter Three

Chapter Four

Monday morning found one Sesshoumaru Taisho slowly wandering outside of his doorstep and into the long hallway that was located conveniently in his apartment complex.

It had been about a whole week now, since his brother had moved in, and it didn't take long to figure out the relationship between Inuyasha and that girl. According to his brother, Inuyasha had crushed on her all through out their first two years of college. But each time he tried to approach her, she kindly turned him down with a smile, and offered to go get some ice cream with him to make up for it.

Inuyasha would always treasure it and jumped at the chance to become acquainted with the young woman. As he slowly got to know her, he found she was kind and endearing. She was loyal and completely honest, although she does know how to play with words, so while she may be speaking the truth, it may not be all of it.

Mistakingbrotherly affection for love, Inuyasha waited an entire two years, until he finally asked her to marry him. But like all failed attempts before, she turned him, offering a small smile, and two gallons of Chunky Monkey. That night he poured his heart out to her, telling her everything he had ever wanted to tell he, but feared it might destroy what he worked hard to achieve.

He told her that he always cherished the days they would hang out, and especially the ones where they would go get ice cream. He told her, sometimes he would ask her already knowing her answer,but would do it anyways just so they could go and get some ice cream. And in turn she laughed prettily, quietly giggling to herself, before telling him that she knew he would do that. And that she knew what he was up to whenever they went and got some ice cream.

But in the end, all Inuyasha had ever wanted was someone to care for him, like she did, and he wanted someone be there for him, like se did, and offer that same kind smile, before pulling out a gallon of Chunky Monkey. That night after he had passed out from exhaustion, Inuyasha slept soundly in Kagomes' bed, while she comfortably slept on her couch, smiling quietly to herself, knowing just how to fix this mess she was in.

About a week later, Kagomes' distant cousin Kikyo had flown in to visit Kagome during the summer of her third year in college. Kikyo was tall and beautiful and was more like a spitting image of Kagome. With only a few exceptions of course. Her hair was long, completely smooth from the top of her head, to the tips of her hair. Her skin was a fair porcelain cream color, while Kagome was slightly tanned from playing outside.

Kikyo was beautiful just like Kagome, but she was a delicate and demur type of beautiful. She was something you hold and cherish, handling carefully so as to make sure she does not brake. And it was that soft quietness, that drew Inuyasha to her like a moth to a flame. That summer, Inuyasha had never been happier, and had secretly thanked Kagome when she told Kikyo about their trips to the ice cream parlor, whenever he was depressed.

When the summer finally ended, Kikyo flew back to Italy, to finish school, and Inuyasha had promised to come back for her when he finally finished school and had set up a stable lifestyle, for them both.

And all the while Kagome had stepped out of the way with a knowing smile on her face and watched as Inuyasha had found the one person he truly loved. When approached by Inuyasha after Kikyos' departure, tears hanging at the tips of eyelashes, Kagome simply offered him that small smile, and pulled out two gallons of Chunky Monkey from behind her; spoon and everything.

They both finished school, Inuyasha flying to Italy to propose to Kikyo, only to postpone the wedding for three years. The wedding still on, and the proposal accepted, they simply needed to wrap up a few things before everything was settled.

Kagome had stayed in Japan, finishing college, and moving around from time to time, because of a somewhat unstable life. At that Sesshoumaru had to roll his eyes. If unstable meant her insane ex-boyfriend then he could understand exactly why she would be moving around a bit.

It was strange to see how her ties with Inuyasha had come about, and in a weird sort of way he couldn't help but respect her for what she had done for his brother. Turning around coffee in hand, all thoughts of respect flew out the window, as a banana creme pie, came flying around the corner, and landing SPLAT on his face.

Peals of laughter, erupted from an open doorway, as Sesshoumaru angrily wiped off the chunks of banana flavored creme off of his face, forgotten pieces landing in his nice hot cup o' joe. Coffee aside, and bits and pieces of banana creme pie dripping from his face, and clinging to his ever so pristine silver hair Sesshoumaru marched around the corner, and stomping into the open doorway of his assailant.

There lying in the middle of the floor was a curled up a Kagome, trying to fend off the tickling hands of Inuyasha. But try as she might, she just couldn't do it, what with trying to catch her breath fend him off and laugh all at the same time. I mean lets face it, its just impossible.

Clearing his throat audibley Sesshoumaru let his presence be known, and put on his best glare in hopes of appearing almighty and scarily intimidating. It didn't work. Instead, it only resulted in Kagome and Inuyasha falling over in a fit of giggles as small pieces of creme landed PLOP on the ground after falling from his now-not-so-pretty-and-godly-perfect hair.

Picking herself up off the ground Kagome offered Inuyasha a helping hand, trying her hardest to wipe the amused smile off her face. When they were both finally up, and not ready to fall over again in a fit of giggles, Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, who stood standing in her open doorway silently simmering. Kagome offered him an apologetic smile.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to look at the man next to her. "Would you go grab me a few towels

please?" Offering a sweet smile, to Inuyasha, she nodded her thanks when he turned to go. Now Turning her attention back to the man in front of her Kagome offered kindly, "would you like to use my bathroom to clean up your hair? I feel that that is the least I can do after ruining your coffee, getting creme in your hair, and then laughing at you with Inuyasha." She looked around a little feeling slightly sheepish.

Nodding his consent, Kagome smiled brightly, and beckoned him inside, leading the way to her bathroom. Sesshoumaru padding silently along, cup of coffee still in hand.

Looking around Sesshoumaru noticed that the main living room was finished being painted, and that the hallway was done as well. In fact it seemed the whole apartment was done, but there was one room that caught his eye in particular. It was small, but still spacious, and was located right across from the master bedroom, it was painted a sky blue, with on the ceiling and an emerald green on the actual walls. And silhouetted in black was a tall forest, with birds flying at the tops of the wall, and on one wall in particular you could see the a perfect outline of what looked like to be an old well.

Grass was silhouetted at the bottom with mushrooms, and flowers growing in abundance. And on a wall where the window lay, was the perfect outline of a field of flowers growing wildly.

Now where the room looked small, it now seemed large and open, like you were actually located in a large clearing in the wilderness. There was a little desk located by the window, small enough for a small child to kneel comfortably on their knees, and use. And in the middle of the room, was a box frame, with a small mattress lying on top. the covers were a light orange, with curtains hanging from the ceiling framing the bed all around in light sheer mosquito netting. All in all the room was amazing, but what was so strange was that it seemed meant for a small child, a boy in particular.

But Sesshoumaru didn't have time to wonder too much for they had arrived, and Kagome was promptly trying to explain to him that if he needed anything, all he had to do was ask. Walking in slowly, trying to make it seem as if he was aloof, and did not care too much Sesshoumaru walked in noting that even the bathroom was done artistically with great attention to detail. Turning around to thank Kagome he was shocked to find her holding out her hand. An eyebrow rose, perched precariously on his forehead.

Kagome smiled, "Your, coffee sir. If you would like I can make you a new cup of coffee, since yours is no longer suited to your tastes. What with banana creme pie in it and all." Sesshoumaru nodded his head in understanding and handed her his favorite coffee cup, before turning his attention back to the bathroom. Hearing the door close behind him, he locked it before turing on the hot water tap, and undressing.

:p :P :p :P :p

Kagome entered her kitchen, and placed the cup of coffee on her counter before setting about an making a fresh brew of coffee. She heard Inuyasha call her over into the living room, saying that she had a package of some sort. Kagome wrinkled her nose confused. She didn't remember ordering anything, so why should she have a package, Deciding that she might as well, go and investigate, she almost dropped the coffee package she was currently holding.

There in the middle of the room, stood a smiling Sango, and a beaming young boy, with flaming orange hair, and emerald eyes. It was Shippou, Kagomes' son Shippou. Squealing loudly, Kagome launched herself at her son, knocking them both over and landing in large heap on the floor.

Shippous' laughter rang throughout the living room, as Kagome began tickling him mercilessly, both of them smiling brightly, their joy leaking into the hearts of the other two occupants in the room, both standing there with stupid smiles plastered to their faces as they watched the spectacle before them.

Kagome hugged her Shippou close to her, and kissed the top of his head, before holding him high in the air, and running around the living room, while Shippou made airplane noises.

Laughing joyously Shippou called out, "Okaa-san I missed you so much!" Kagome set him down and and sat on the floor, motioning for him to do the same.

"Oh Shippou you have no idea how much your Okaa-san missed you. I thought everyday was forever, and that is what it felt like waiting for you to get here." Kagome fluffed Shippous' hair briefly, before continuing. "How is Keade baa-chan Shippou, I heard her health is not so great."

Shippou looked a little downcast before replying, "Keade baa-chan is a little sick but promised Shippou that she would get better soon. So Shippou said as long as she promises, Shippou will be fine." He offered Kagome a huge smile before it was quickly replaced by an earsplitting yawn.

Laughing lightly, Kagome rubbed Shippous ears, "I think my little fox is tired from the flight here, perhaps he would like to go see his new room?"

Shippou nodded sleepily before being swept up in Kagomes' arms, and carried to his bedroom. But he never even got a chance to it because he was fast asleep, lightly snoring when they reached his room.

Inuyasha undid the covers, and Kagome placed him gently on his bed mussing his hair slightly. Kagome looked up at Sango and Inuyasha smiling brightly, before standing, and exiting the room with a quiet "shh" as she passed them.

Leading everyone out of Shippous' room and into the kitchen Kagome set out some coffee cake, knowing That Sango probably hadn't eaten before she brought Shippou home.

As Inuyasha and Sango conversed lightly, catching up on old times, Kagome set about the kitchen.

She had some coffee to make.

:p :P :p :P :p

Hi everybody, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, its just my muse had decided to take a vacation. I actually had a little of chapter four done for awhile now, I just got stuck and didn't know how to finish it. That and I thought you guys might enjoy a longer chapter.

OH!

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha

Um, major props out there to samminthemorning, she's my beta, and youggryffindoris my author of the the chapter. Check out her fanfiction, she's been bugging me about it, That and she told me she wanted pie creme to hit Sesshoumaru in a chapter, which in turn inspired this chapter. Its about Mcfly, if any of you peoples like that band, I'm sure you'll like her stuff.

Oh, and I am trying to portray Sesshoumaru in character, but I like the way he is in the story, so I might make him a little colder, but to me he seems more like the quiet curious type.

Every chapter is gonna have an author mentioned, and their story listed at the bottom, so leave me a review, and you might see your story up there next chapter. Thanks for all who reviewed, and added me to their favorites list and alert list, you have no idea how much that means to me!!


End file.
